


Only Fools Rush In

by Dun_with_Life



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love With You [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Partner Betrayal, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a distressed Married man with mixed emotions for his ex-lover, He feels himself falling slowly into his arms again.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Can't Help Falling In Love With You <3

Tyler Joseph is 29 today and he's blue, He's stuck to his word. He's still married to Jenna for his mother's acceptance, She's sitting next to Tyler and eating cake while laughing with Kelly about something Tyler isn't listening to. His attention is glued to Josh who's sitting silently in the corner, Tyler stands up and sits beside him "Hey...You alright?" Tyler asks, Josh's soft honey brown eyes "I'm fine, Just a little tired is all." Tyler's arm wraps around his shoulder "You can go home and rest up if you want, You don't have to stay for me." Josh nods to that and yawns. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a party pooper." Tyler smiles "You're fine, I'll drive you if you want." He nods and closes his eyes "I'd rather that." Tyler stands up and kisses his wife on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go drive Josh home, I'll be back in a few-" "Just watch yourself, Tyler." His mother speaks with a warning. He nods and leads Josh outside to his car, "Sorry for leaving, Ty. Just haven't been sleeping much." Tyler opens Josh's side door for him and smiles "It's fine...But why aren't you sleeping?" He shuts the door after he sits down and quickly runs to the drivers seat. "You have anything on your mind?" Josh shakes his head and looks out the window, "Josh, If something's wrong, I'm always here for y-" "You're not here for me!" Tyler jumps at the sudden volume in his voice, Never once in his life has he ever heard Josh yell.

"I'm sorry just...Just take me home." Tyler's eyes still widened turn to the street and he sits squeamish in his seat as he drives Josh home. Not a single look or word is exchanged until the stop at a traffic light, Tyler looks at his friend and lies a hand on his thigh "Josh, Please talk to me." He shakes his head and looks at his feet. Tyler feels Deja vu washing over him and his expression softens "Josh?" "Tyler...Just drive." Tyler sighs and continues down his route but keeps his hand in it's place.

He pulls into Josh's driveway and looks at him gingerly, Josh looks like he's lost something. "Would you...Would you like to come inside?" Josh asks finally, Tyler is already taking his keys out of the ignition. He follows Josh inside and watches him stare at his furniture and sigh deeply. "Tyler...Are you happy?" His back is still turned to Tyler but he feels like he can see the sadness in his eyes.

"With Jenna, Are you happy? Tell me the truth." No, I'm not. "Yes, I am." Josh finally turns and looks at Tyler's uncomfortable form "Your mother isn't here, You don't have to be afraid. You're not diseased, You're perfect the way you are." Tyler shakes his head and steps back "Josh, I'm fine. I'm happy with Jenna an-" "I miss you Tyler, I need you. More than anything, I don't want to live without you." Tyler steps back once more and puts his hand on the door handle "Josh, Please...Just go to sleep."

"No, Please talk to me. I want to figure this out." Tyler laughs under his breath "You're about 3 years too late. I've got to get back." Josh tears up in his place "I love you. I know you're afraid of us but please don't let her corrupt you any more than she already has. You aren't happy with Jenna. I can see the misery in your face when you're with her, You're missing something, She doesn't complete you like I did." "Shut up! Just shut up okay! You don't have the right to-" His sentence is stopped by the familiar feeling of his lips.

He knows it's wrong but it feels like heaven's gates opened for him. The sweet savoring flavor of icing is still some how fresh on his tongue and his skin feels warmly secure for him to touch, His hand lifts shakily and wraps in his soft, short brown locks.  When Josh pulls away Tyler's eyes are met with his and he tears up "I'm..." Josh smiles and rests his forehead on his "You don't have to say anything Tyler." Tyler shakes his head and walks away from his grasp. "I'll see you later." With that Tyler opens the door behind him and leaves Josh speechless and frozen in his living room.

Tyler wakes up beside his wife, He feels guilty. She's still sound asleep, Her chest heaves as she breathes heavily. It takes Tyler a while before he stands up and gets dressed, not even bothering to brush his teeth before writing Jenna a note and driving to his sister's house. She'll know how to help.

 

Madison opens the door after Tyler knocks three time, He walks in quickly and sits on her couch with his face buried deep in his hands. "Maddie, T-There's...Something happened." She shuts the door and runs to his side "What? What happened?" Her eyes are wide and worried as Tyler's blue cheeks flush into a faded maroon shade and he looks up. "Josh...He kissed me the other day. I-I-I know it's wrong and I'm married but I missed the feeling. My heart felt complete again but my head tied in a million knots and I ran away like a coward." Madison sighs and puts a hand on his knee.

"Tyler...It's okay, I understand. But...Did you like it?" Tyler looks at her concerned look and closes his eyes as he relives the moment in his head "I...I don't know, I kissed him back but." Maddie stands up and sits beside him. "But what?" Tyler shakes his head and tears up "I still have feelings for him, Maddie. I don't know what to do." Her hand rests on his shoulder and exhales shakily.  
"I Don't know what to say, Tyler. How does he make you feel?" Tyler's lips slowly pull into a smile when he thinks about the boy "With Jenna I feel like...There isn't a spark. Meaningless kisses and empty compliments, She still feels like my friend. I don't feel like a truly happy couple...But Josh, He makes me smile. He always knows when somethings wrong and he makes me feel like a blooming rose in the warmth of spring, Like a warm cup of tea in the darkness of a rain storm." 

Maddie nods as Tyler inhales deeply "I...I never got to tell him how much I loved him." He chokes out and buries his face in his hands again. "I don't know what to do Maddie." He cries out, Madison's eyes well up and she hugs Tyler into her chest tightly "We'll figure this out big brother." He sniffles and opens his eyes again. "Okay."

Jenna Joseph is 24 and unaware of any problems in her marriage, She's happy with her life. Marrying your best friend is the best thing you could do, She feels like she knows everything about Tyler and she adores every last detail about him. She wakes up to a cold spot beside her and she sighs, It takes her a while to stand up and walk downstairs to find Tyler's note.

"Good morning darling, Went to Maddie's for a few for some writing advice. Be back soon <3" She smiles and folds the note before making herself waffles from scratch. She dabs some powdered sugar and cocoa powder on top of whip cream and strawberries, Her plate is warm under her palms and the smell alone makes her eyes roll into the back of her head.

The sound of the front door shutting makes her turn her head, She smiles as she sees Tyler "Hey, Ty. Just saw your..." She couldn't finish her sentence, Tyler runs up the stairs before she could mutter another word. She hums and sits down and digs into her meal.

Tyler runs his hands through his hair and cries to himself as he paces around their room, His silenced whines are the only sound he can hear. He can't look her in the face and say it, He had to the face the fact he doesn't want her.

"Tyler?!" She calls from the bottom of the staircase, Tyler wipes off his tears and walks out the door. "Oh my gosh, Tyler. Are you okay? What's wrong?" He shrugs and smiles "Nothing, I walked to Maddie's and ran back so I'm just a little winded is all." She rubs his arm with concern "Okay, You're not lying?" He shakes his head and kisses her cheek "I'm great, Honey. No worries."

 

Joshua Dun is 29 and giving up, He can't count on one hand how many relationships he's ruined for himself by making a dumb mistake. He can't figure out what he did to drive Tyler away, He gave him all his attention and love in his heart until he felt empty just to see him smile. Now he smiles for someone else, He still can barely believe he's married to another. He always saw the day they'd get married and not have a single care in the world.

Josh scrolls through his twitter feed and sees his usual amount of memes and pictures of his friend's. Of course he had to see a whole compilation of photos and videos of Tyler and Jenna for their marriage appreciation, Josh can see how uncomfortable he is in some and the slightest bit of happiness in others. He starts to wonder if he truly loves her, He can always tell when Tyler lies though, He could see it in his face when he said he was happy with her.

The video briefly stops and his screen goes dark for a second before Tyler's name appears on the screen, His thumb wanders to the green icon and he holds his phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Josh?! Josh...Oh my god, Hi." Josh sits up in his seat and his face washes with confusion "What's up? Is something wrong?" "No! No, No, No. I-I'm just...Where are you?" Tyler sounds rough and out of breath. "I'm still home, W-Where are you?" "I'm...C-Can we meet up somewhere? I really need to talk to you." Josh stands up immediately and grabs a fresh shirt. "Yeah, Name any place."

Tyler fidgets with his cuticles as he waits for Josh's arrival. He's standing in the cold air of Ohio, staring at the frozen lake before him. His nose and cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are shut as he listens to the wind howling through the leafless trees. A pair of rough footsteps through the snow makes Tyler open his eyes, They're met with the familiar honey-brown ones that belong to the one and only.

"Tyler, Are you alright?" His soft voice asks, Tyler smiles and nods "I'm so happy to see you." Tyler's arms wrap around his neck and he hides into the crook of his neck, He breathes in his scent and he feels warm, even in the freezing weather. "I'm happy to see you too." He says as he wraps his arms around Tyler, It feels all too normal. Tyler pulls away and sniffles, Josh's cheeks are the same red color and he huffs.

"Josh...I-" He groans to himself as he tries to find the words in his throat. "Why did you kiss me last night?" Josh bites his lip and looks at his feet "You have every right to hate me for saying it but...Tyler, I still love you. There isn't a single second in my life where I don't think about you. I want you back, Back in my home and in my bed. I want our old life back together. I will never understand what I did to make you grow distant from me but I want another chance. I know you're married but fuck...I need you more than ever."

Tyler blushes and laughs "I know you still love me, You told me that. But it's just...I've thought about it. Every single second since I left, I've thought about what we would still have if I didn't leave you." Tyler starts to choke up again and he feels the cold air stinging his face as tears pour down his cheek.

"I love you Josh Dun, With all my heart. with everything left in me. You're all I have left, You gave me purpose, You made me stronger at heart, You were my world. Every decision I made was based all around you, You gave me strength to walk on stage everyday even when I felt I was better off dead." Josh stops Tyler and presses their lips together once again. Josh's hands are at his frozen cheeks and Tyler's are at his waist, pulling him in for more. He's never felt so much electricity flowing through his body before.

Tyler pulls away as Josh wipes the tears off his face with his thumbs. Not another word has to be exchanged and they just sway with the wind with a warm smile on their lips.

 

Tyler walks in through his door again and hears Jenna upstairs calling his name. He takes a deep breath and walks up to their room. "Jenna, I...We need to talk." Her expression is confused and she sits down on the edge of their bed. Tyler's hand is on top of knee and he looks into her crystal blue eyes. "Jenna, You know I love you. Just not the way you think." her eyes immediately widen as she gets the gist. "Tyler..." She tears up and Tyler looks away.

"I've only loved you as a friend. You were my best friend, I know this is the shittiest time to say this but I didn't want this. My mother forced me to marry you, I still see you in my life but just not as my wife. I can't go on like this, I'm still in love with Josh. We were together a few years ago but my mother told me she disowned me for being gay and her acceptance is all I ever wanted so I just...I'm so sorry Jenna." She's a crying mess in front of him, Tyler closes his eyes and listens to her weeping.

"I-I don't...W-What did I do?" "No, Jenna. It isn't you...I just don't love you romantically. I still want you around." She wipes her tears off and her face is a visible shade of red. "S-So you don't want to be married to me anymore?" Tyler squeezes her knee and nods slowly, She takes a deep breath and looks at the ground "I...I understand, and I-If you're s-sure you feel this way then I guess...you can go back with him and we can file for a divorce." Tyler's eyes widen and he looks back into her eyes.

"You mean it?" Jenna nods and wipes her tears away again. "Oh god, Jenna. Y-You're the best, T-Thank you so much." He leans forward and hugs her tightly. "You're welcome, I-I just want you to be happy, Ty." He nods into her shoulder and he feels the world fall off his shoulders. He mutters a million thank you's into her skin before he grabs his phone and calls Josh.

 

Madison awakes to the light sound of three knocks at her door. "Police!" A deep voice shouts, Confusion washes over her as she open her door. Her eyes are met with Tyler's, She laughs and lightly punches his shoulder "You scared me you doof! Geez, What's up?" Tyler laughs and walks inside "Well, I have some news but I need help with it as well." "You always come to me for help." She smiles "You have all the answers." He chimes sweetly. Her eyebrows raise and she nods side to side. "True, Shoot."

Tyler sits down on her couch and bites his lip. "I told Josh how I felt." Her face brightens up at that "Really? What'd he say?!" Tyler fidgets with his cuticles and smiles "He still loves me, But he said he wanted us to be together again." She leans back in her seat and tries to hide her smile "So what are you going to do?" "I talked to Jenna, She said she'll do whatever to make me happy." 

"Meaning?" Tyler puts his hands down and pauses for a second "She said she would file for divorce paper so Josh and I could be together." Maddie screams hugs Tyler tightly "Oh, My god! I'm so glad!" "But...How am I going to tell mom?" Her smile disappears and she loosens her grip but keeps her arms in place.

"You shouldn't." "She's going to notice Jenna not being around anymore." Maddie sighs and closes her eyes. "We'll give it a try. Be strong Big brother." Tyler nods and kisses her cheek. "Love you!" He shouts as he walks out the door.

 

Tyler hesitates before knocking on his mother's door, Her happy and humble face welcomes Tyler in, he fears she won't be humble for very long. "Hi, Momma." "Hello, Tyler. How have you been?" Tyler follows her into the kitchen and watches her resume cooking. "I'm doing great actually." She hums and turns her head.

"How's Jenna? Ah, What a girl she is." Tyler's throat dries up and he shifts in his seat. "I-Uh...Momma, I've got to tell you something." She puts the lid on her pot and sits beside him. "What's on your mind?" Tyler holds her hand and clears his mind "Jenna and I are getting a divorce." She gasps and squeezes his hand lightly "Oh my goodness, For what ever reason?" 

"Josh and I want to get back together. I love him and he loves me, That's just how it is going to be." Her face is emotionless "You're wasting the best thing that ever happened to you for a punk?" Tyler shakes his head "No, And he isn't a punk, Momma. He is the best thing that ever happened to me, Not Jenna." Her grip tightens and Tyler winces.

She lets go and finally groans to herself "Oh, Tyler. What are we going to do with you." Tyler watches her stand up and shake her head "Years and years of...Ugh, Why can't you just be normal?" "I-I'm sorry for being different. I'm still Tyler, Who I choose to love does not change who I am at heart." Kelly sighs and crosses her arms "I know...Why would you even bother marrying her then?" Tyler bites his lip and stands up "I just wanted your acceptance, That's all I ever wanted." She closes her eyes and her head drops. "You're a good boy Tyler." Her voice cracks and Tyler hugs her tightly "I love you, momma." "I love you too, Tyler." 

 

Tyler Joseph is 29 and as happy as can be. Jenna is his best friend once again and he's moved in with Josh since then, He feels safe and sound. He falls asleep every night with a smile on his face and not a care in the world, He has no reason not to at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a Make Up fic because I was really upset with how I ended the last one so <3 I hope you liked it


End file.
